


Our Little Secret

by Draidiard



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draidiard/pseuds/Draidiard
Summary: After his teasing goes a bit too far, Draid takes some time backstage to help his friend and bandmate Cain learn about sexuality. This lesson may or may not involve a blowjob.Story commission from SimonKilnsworth based on an outline I gave him.You can see the accompanying art here: https://twitter.com/Draidiard/status/1233904559581519872
Kudos: 12





	Our Little Secret

The roar of the crowd became a washed-out whisper as Arty closed the door to the backstage behind the band. The other four members – Ilya, Shayan, Cain and Draid – exchanged high-fives in response to another successful show. The short Chuki stepped over to join them, pulling out his earplugs and saying, “Alright lady and germs, I think we can safely say that was our best performance yet.”  
  
“I’ll agree to that,” Ilya added, swishing her blue fox tail side to side. “The energy out there was _amazing_.”  
  
“It was easily the tightest we ever played at a live show as well.” Shayan said in their soft voice. “I only counted one time Draid screwed the tempo up.”  
  
The red dragon tapped the leopard on the head with his drumsticks. “Your imagination, as always,” he told them.  
  
“Don’t listen to them Draid,” Ilya said, nudging Shayan with her elbow. “Shay’s just mad ‘cause they can still barely keep up with of our newer songs.”  
  
The two exchanged fiery glares that would make anyone who didn’t know them think they were about to kill each other. “Oh yeah?” Shayan responded. “I don’t see you playing anything more than power chords during those songs.”  
  
“I’m also singing, you dolt,” Ilya reminded them. “You know how hard it is to do both those things at once?”  
  
“I play _piano_ ” they shot back, “I am _always_ playing two parts.”  
  
“People, people!” Cain chimed in before things could turn into a brawl. The Chesnaught loomed over them all, using his height and his muscular bulk to dare them to try anything more than spit words at one another. “Save it for practice. Right now we should be celebrating!”  
  
“Agreed,” Arty declared, pushing his way between their legs into the middle of them all. He used his height to his advantage just as much as Cain did. “I say we go to Gabriel’s, my treat!”  
  
There was a round of agreements then Draid spoke up. “I should probably get changed first. Pretty sure I violate their dress code at the moment.” He was currently shirtless, having just been on stage. Playing in anything more than shorts up there would have been abysmally hot.  
  
“Me too,” Cain added a beat later. “I sweat up a storm out there and I’m starting to smell it.” The others made gestures of agreement as he lifted his arms, holding noses and waving hands.  
  
Impatient to get started and still needing to pack up their gear, they settled to meet back up at the bar, and were off as the less decent two made their way to the dressing room.  
  
“Sick fills today,” Cain told Draid as they got to there. He gave the dragon a playful shove to the shoulder.  
  
Draid smiled back at his close friend – one of the few people he had to physically look up to. “Thanks,” he said, “I’ve been working on them during my downtime for a bit now. You looked like you were having quite the time out there as well.”  
  
“Oh hell yes,” Cain agreed as Draid pushed the dressing room door open. “Like Ilya said, the crowd was nuts tonight!”  
  
“Sure was.”  
  
Draid stepped over to one of the alcoves in the room. Beyond the curtained-off spots for people to get changed in that filled two of the walls, there was a long table lined with mirrors and chairs just to the side of the door for people to do any other preshow prep they may need along with a black leather couch against the back wall and another small table with water bottles and a glass bowl of M&Ms on top of it – curiously without any green ones. The floor was a glassy black tile that was cold beneath Draid’s bare feet, pleasant after hitting foot pedals for more than an hour.  
  
“Plus,” Cain went on as he stepped into another of the booths, “there was this _really_ hot girl in the front row.”  
  
“Oh really?” Draid said, rolling his eyes to himself. Cain knew he had no interest in such topics, but he liked to gush anyway. It wasn’t like he never did it back to him about the guys he met.  
  
“Oh my _god_ , you should have seen her. She kept winking at me every time I looked her way. She even flashed me a couple times dude! I never thought we’d play a show where stuff like that happened! So of course, I had to show off a little.”  
  
“Glad to know you’re still fourteen at heart,” Draid said. He glanced over his shoulder. He hadn’t bothered closing the curtain on his booth and found that Cain hadn’t as well. He watched his friend slip his jacket off of his broad shoulders, the tight muscles in his arms flexing in a way that nearly made the dragon start sweating again, and he decided it was time to return the favor for another one of his stories.  
  
Folding his wings close to his back, he snuck up behind the Chesnaught as he was describing the girl’s chest in ample detail and wrapped his arms around the Pokémon’s waist. Cain shut up instantly.  
  
“Of course she had her attention on you,” Draid teased. “Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You’re eleven-out-of-ten hot dude.”  
  
“Draid?” Cain said curtly.  
  
“Yeah?” Draid questioned, a little worried. His friend sounded strangely distressed.  
  
“Please stop.”  
  
The dragon looked up at his friend. He had his arms up like his model had broken in a video game. From the mirror in front of them, he could make out Cain’s face and the panicked expression it held. He let go of him as quickly as he had grabbed him. “I’m sorry,” he said.  
  
There were a solid three heartbeats before Cain slowly lowered his arms, his head along with it. “It’s fine,” he breathed.  
  
“Are you sure?” Draid followed up. He nearly reached out to put a hand on his arm again, but flinched back. “You’ve never had a problem with me hugging you before. At least… not like that.”  
  
Cain gripped his head in one of his hands. With the other he leaned against the wall next to the mirror. “That’s just it, I shouldn’t, right? We’ve been friends for how long now? I know you know I’m straight and I know you’re like that with literally everyone, and yet lately…” The Pokémon shook his head and walked past Draid into the main room.  
  
Draid followed him tentatively, worried he had brought up something he shouldn’t have. He was acting like he had when they had first met in college, and it had been years since he’d ever brought up the difference in their sexuality outside of a joke about him sucking dick. He didn’t get why he was bringing it up now.  
  
“Cain,” he started, “I know I’m gay, but-”  
  
“That’s just it!” he interrupted. “Gay, straight; it doesn’t matter. Any guy so much as grabs my shoulder these days and I freeze up. My mind like… shuts off or panics or something and that’s the only thing I can focus on. I don’t get it!”  
  
Draid stood in silence for a moment. He had never seen Cain so upset about this sort of thing. He wanted to hug him again, but since he knew that was the last thing his friend needed, he instead sat down on the couch and gestured for Cain to sit next to him. After starring off into space a little more, he did.  
  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Draid encouraged.  
  
“I wouldn’t even know what to talk about,” Cain told him.  
  
“Well, I know you always weren’t the most comfortable with my hugs and stuff…” he started.  
  
“I know… And I hate it, honestly. The getting uncomfortable part, I mean.” He glanced over to make sure his friend wasn’t taking that the wrong way, and Draid nodded that he understood. The Chesnaught then stared at the floor between his legs. “With girls, I can respond easily, whether they’re trying to get with me or not. If they’re nice, I’m nice. If they’re flirty, I can be flirty. If they’re more…” he paused, and left that thought hanging. “You get the point. But with guys, I _can’t_ return the affection.”  
  
“Why do you think that?” Draid probed.  
  
Cain looked at him like it was obvious. “Because they’ll get the wrong idea!”  
  
Draid shook his head. “Affection doesn’t equal attraction. As long as you’re clear where your boundaries are, you can still give guys hugs without them thinking you’re trying to sleep with them.” He brought a hand to his own chest. “Take me for example. Girl, guy, anything else, it doesn’t matter. I’ll hug them until they’re dizzy from it. But if I’m hitting on a guy, they know it. I make _sure_ they know it.”  
  
Cain snorted without looking up. “Not everyone thinks that way,” he said quietly.  
  
Draid sensed something more in that statement, something he wasn’t saying. “What makes you say that?” he tried.  
  
Again, he paused, squeezing his eyes shut. “When I was in high school I knew this guy who was as free with hugs as you are,” he began. “He was the first guy I really knew that was like that, so I was awkward around him because I genuinely didn’t know how to respond to it back then. But he never said he meant anything more with it… Then again, he never said he _didn’t_ either, like you did when we first met.”  
  
Draid nodded. That was the first time they’d had a conversation like this. The two of them had become fast friends the first year they were dorm mates in college, and the first time Draid had tried to hug him, the first words out of Cain’s mouth was that he was straight, which had led to a rather long afternoon trying to convince the Pokémon the difference between a hug and a pickup line. But he hadn’t brought up this back then.  
  
“Regardless,” he went on, “I became sure that hugs and compliments were all it was, so I started to get more comfortable with it, and even started to return some of the hugs. He was my best friend junior and senior year. I always looked forward to hanging out with him. I don’t think I’d ever felt more comfortable around a friend before that.  
  
“Then around graduation, he starts actually hitting on me. I don’t know if it was just how much time we had left and he wanted to take a chance, or if he’d genuinely thought I returned some of the feeling, but whatever it was, when I told him I didn’t feel the same way I started to barely hear from him anymore. At first, we’d only hang out if I suggested it and set up the whole thing. And I wouldn’t ever get a message from him unless I sent one first. Then it was nothing, not even a reply. By the time graduation happened it was like we had never been friends in the first place. I don’t even know where he ended up after school…”  
  
As Cain finished his story, the pieces started coming together for Draid. He hesitantly reached out and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. He didn’t jump or freeze up that time, but he did get his attention.  
  
“I get where you’re coming from,” Draid said. “But I still think that’s an exception more than the rule.”  
  
“Either way, I think that might be where a lot of this comes from, now that I think about it.”  
  
“You’re afraid it will happen again,” Draid understood.  
  
“Losing him sucked,” Cain went on. “It sucked worse than any breakup I ever went through. I _never_ want to go through that again.”  
  
“Alright,” Draid began after thinking over everything his friend had said. “I get where you’re coming from. But you were way better than this with it for as long as I’ve known you. What made it get suddenly worse do you think?”  
  
Cain took a deep breath in and let it out through his nose slowly. “Because I saw him again recently.”  
  
Draid’s eyes widened, but he waited for his friend to go on before saying anything more.  
  
“Last week when I said I had to miss practice, it was for my school reunion. I honestly hadn’t thought about him in years by that point. I’d moved on. When I saw him there I thought maybe he had too. But no, when I got his attention he just looked at me and then pretended I didn’t exist. And then it all came rushing back…”  
  
Cain threw Draid’s hand off his shoulder as his arms shot up in exasperation.  
  
“And I hate it! I hate that I can’t let a guy put a hand on me without feeling fucking weird! I hate being that kind of guy. Ever since I evolved, I just wanted people to be comfortable around me…”  
  
Draid nodded, sympathizing with where he was coming from. “I’m sorry you had to go through that,” he said, “but I still think the solution to that is learning to spot the differences between affection and attraction. That way you can still be the kind physical person you want to be without people questioning what you identify as.”  
  
Cain was silent for another moment, his hands clenched between his knees until his knuckles were white.  
  
“But what if I’m not?” His voice wavered as the words escaped him.  
  
Draid blinked, not expecting him to say something like that. “What do you mean?”  
  
“It hit me at some point,” he said, “that maybe I _did_ start to return his feelings. And that I denied him not because I didn’t, but solely because of what I labeled myself as.”  
  
The admission shocked Draid even more. He had known few people more adamantly straight than Cain. He was right at the point before it started becoming annoying – right before you knew they were trying too hard to hide something. Hearing him say something to the contrary was like him waking up without wings suddenly one day. He didn’t know how to handle it.  
  
“Are you afraid of being something else?” he tried. He figured for him that might be the issue, even if he didn’t realize it or mean anything by it.  
  
“I’m afraid of what that means about what I’ve done if I am,” he answered.  
  
Draid let his gaze fall from his friend to join his on the floor as the pieces all started coming together for him. “I get that,” he said quietly.  
  
“Really?” Cain asked. He wasn’t questioning Draid, but inviting him to go on.  
  
Draid leaned back on the couch before telling his own story. “Right around the time I started questioning my own sexuality I had a huge crush on this girl in my year, and it put a huge block on trying to figure things out for me, because I had absolutely no physical attraction towards women, and yet I thought I was in love with this girl. And it wasn’t social pressures or norms or anything like that. It was just how I felt.  
  
“I ended up thinking I was bisexual for over six years before I finally learned that there can be a separation between the spectra of physical and romantic attraction. Now I know that, physically, I’m only interested in guys, but romantically I’m far more open – probably as open as you can be, but I don’t usually go for anyone but guys because I also know I want that physical part to be a part of my life and my relationship.”  
  
“So what does this all mean in this case?” Cain asked.  
  
“It means I understand how what you’ve come to label yourself as can cause issues when figuring yourself out, especially if something falls outside of the bounds of that label. And I understand how those issues can cause you to make mistakes, and make you feel like there’s a lot more to regret about what you’ve done than there actually is. And that’s one thing I want you to understand: what happened with your friend was not your fault. That was a shitty thing to do, cutting you out like that.”  
  
“But if I really did-”  
  
“You didn’t know that, and you still don’t,” Draid interrupted. “And even if you are, that doesn’t suddenly make you the guilty party, because he didn’t know any better than you did. If he was a real friend he would have respected your decision, came to terms with it, and gotten over it.”  
  
Cain seemed to accept Draid’s words for the moment. At the very least, he didn’t argue it. “What should I do then?” he asked.  
  
Draid thought for another moment. “I know this is easier said than done, but I think you should start figuring out how you really feel. And I don’t mean finding another label; I mean finding out exactly how _you_ feel when it comes to guys, girls and everyone else.”  
  
“Well, I think I already got girls pretty figured out,” he joked. That was a good sign.  
  
“For everything else, I think your first step is letting yourself be affectionate again, and just thinking about how it makes you feel. Be willing to try things, instead of shutting them out because of the word ‘straight.’ And remember that affection does not equal attraction. Gay guys like me are not going to just pull down your pants and swallow your dick just because you return a hug.”  
  
He laughed at that. “Alright, I’ll give it my best shot, but I don’t know how long it will take.”  
  
“That’s fine. You can take all the time you need.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Hug?” Draid tried, spreading his arms.  
  
Cain spread his own in acceptance and Draid pulled him close. Even sitting, Draid only came up to the Chesnaught’s chin and so his head was buried in his chest as the Pokémon squeezed him tightly. Draid’s mind couldn’t help but revel in that a bit.  
  
They held each other for a long moment until Cain finally let up the pressure a bit.  
  
“We should probably finish getting changed,” Draid suggested, standing up from the couch. But Cain grabbed his arm, stopping him from getting very far.  
  
“Um… Draid?” he started.  
  
Draid looked down at his friend curiously. “Yeah?”  
  
The Chesnaught’s face was bright red. “What you said before… about not swallowing my dick just because of a hug…  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Would you… maybe… actually do that?”  
  
Draid’s heart skipped a beat. It was just enough time for Cain to start backpedaling.  
  
“W-what I mean is, am I someone you like in that way? Not in a romantic way, but am I someone you really find attractive like that? I know we kid sometimes, but if you _are_ serious I think that it would be a lot easier, you know, for it to be someone I’m already… comfortable… with. A-and I’m not saying you have to suck my dick. It can be whatever I just-”  
  
Draid cut him off by bending down and bringing their lips together. He felt the Pokémon tense up in surprise. The dragon held it long enough to see what he would do next.  
  
To Draid’s own surprise, after the moment of shock passed, Cain melted into it. He pressed back against Draid, placing his hands on the dragon’s hips and pulling him onto his lap. Draid took it a step further and slid his tongue into Cain’s mouth. His friend still didn’t shy away, and their tongues fought for dominance, swirling around each other and in and out of each other’s mouths. Cain’s hands gripped Draid’s waist tighter, keeping him in place. Draid wrapped his arms around the Chesnaught’s head, equally keeping him in place as they continued to kiss until they both had to break for breath.  
  
When they finally parted, Cain’s face had gone from scarlet to crimson, and Draid couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of desire beneath it.  
  
“I would be more than happy to do something with you,” Draid practically purred, trying his best to feed what was so clearly written on his friend’s face. “We could do something now if you want. I don’t know how our friends would take to that though. They _are_ waiting for us.”  
  
“Fuck ‘em,” Cain answered, meeting his eyes. “If I’m gonna do this, I’m gonna do it now, or I don’t know if I’ll ever do it.”  
  
Draid held his gaze. “If I go too far, tell me, okay?”  
  
“Yeah, of course.”  
  
“Okay.” Draid tried to move in again, but Cain’s hand held him back.  
  
“Just… don’t tell anyone about this, not until I have things figured out.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Draid reassured him, giving him another peck on the lips. “It’ll be our little secret.”  
  
Then he kissed him again, as deep as their first, breaking it off before Cain’s hands had another chance to pin him in place. He stood up and starting taking off his shirt again, tossing it to the side and stretching out his wings before turning his back on the Pokémon. Then he started to slowly pull his shorts and underwear down at once, bending over and playfully shaking his hips, giving Cain a show of all he had to offer.  
  
“You know, I never noticed this,” Cain commented, “but you have a pretty nice ass.”  
  
“Thanks,” Draid said, stepping out of his clothes completely and setting them aside. “I’m quite proud of it.”  
  
“Get a lot of compliments on it?”  
  
“I do, in fact.” He rubbed half of it in Cain’s direction, tail raised high.  
  
“And what about me?”  
  
He turned back to face his friend. “What about you?”  
  
“What do you think is my best asset?”  
  
Draid grinned. “Well, I haven’t seen everything you got yet, now have I?”  
  
Cain’s response to this was to start taking off his own pants. To Draid’s surprise, he was already supporting a bit of a bulge through his underwear. Draid waited for him to continue, but he had to gesture for his friend to remove his boxers as well before he did. Perhaps there was still a little hesitation in him to get past.  
  
When he was finally fully laid out before Draid, Cain awkwardly tried to keep his legs slightly apart and jerkily placed his arm over the top of the couch. “So what do you think?”  
  
“What do I think?” Draid echoed. His heart raced as his gaze lasered in on what rested between his friend’s legs. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasied about what he had hidden under his pants before – a few of his ex-girlfriends had been mutual friends (not the least of which being Ilya) and they had told him plenty of stories – but the reality managed to surpass them all. It looked big even on Cain, even half hard and bent forward like it currently was.  
  
“Be honest now,” Cain went on. “Don’t hold back.”  
  
“You want my honest opinion?” Draid said once he was able to regain a bit of himself.  
  
“Please.”  
  
“Holy fuck you are hot dude!”  
  
The Pokémon seemed to snap back to the moment. “Wait, really?”  
  
“Is this a surprise to you? I figured you’d get that from girls all the time.”  
  
“Yeah, but… I didn’t really think guys were into… this.” He gestured to himself, or more so his body’s bulk, but it was all muscle. If he had an ounce of fat on him it was hiding very well.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Draid said as he rejoined his friend on the couch. “You have a body like a Greek god! How is that not hot? And this,” he ran a finger up Cain’s length, making it twitch and grow more, “would give anyone a run for their money.”  
  
“So I am your type then,” Cain concluded.  
  
“Absolutely,” Draid confirmed.  
  
“And you’re not just doing this for my benefit or because you feel sorry for me.”  
  
“God no!”  
  
“Because I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you to-”  
  
Draid shut Cain up again by locking their lips back together. Once more, his friend returned the gesture eagerly. Draid tossed his leg up and over Cain’s lap to straddle him, sandwiching the Chesnaught’s rapidly-hardening cock against the Pokémon’s stomach and against Draid’s own length.  
  
Draid stole a moment to compare them. Against his already impressive length, Cain was still a head longer and just-noticeably thicker as well. The dragon couldn’t wait to get it in his mouth, but for now he used it to keep Cain’s occupied as he started grinding his hips against his friend, rubbing their dicks together. He earned himself a soft moan from the Pokémon.  
  
Their deep kiss turns into small pecks, and Cain used the moment to ask, “Is that… yours rubbing against me?”  
  
“Mhm,” Draid half-moaned. “I wanted to make sure you didn’t just start visualizing I was a girl any time soon.  
  
Cain looked down at their cocks pressed between them. “I don’t think I could even if I wanted to,” he commented.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Draid stared down at Cain’s body. He had his hands around his thick neck, but ever since he’d first met the Chesnaught a part of him had wanted to know what all of those muscles felt like intimately. He said as much. “I just want to rub my hands all over your body.”  
  
“Go for it,” Cain told him.  
  
Draid’s excitement rose. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah, you’re not the first to say that.”  
  
Draid grinned and propped himself up from Cain’s chest a bit better. Just having his hands there for that brief moment made him melt a little bit, but he would come back to those later.  
  
He started at the spot where Cain’s shell met his shoulders, slowly running his hands over the top of his arms, then focusing on one arm just to try to get his hands around the whole thing. “This thing is thicker than my leg,” he observed.  
  
Cain scoffed at him. “I seriously doubt that.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Flex then big boy and I’ll tell you.”  
  
He did just that, bringing his forearm in. Draid felt the muscles coil beneath his touch and swell to the point where his fingertips no longer met around them. “Holy shit dude…”  
  
“I’m not even gonna ask if you’re lying to me. The look on your face says everything,” he teased.  
  
Draid registered that teasing and straightened back on top of Cain. His hands then went over his chest properly this time, first tracing the inner line between his pecs then running along the bottom of each of them before brushing overtop them. As his fingers brushed over Cain’s nipples, his whole body tensed and Draid’s lips grew into an evil grin.  
  
“Someone sensitive?” he teased.  
  
“Um, yeah, a bit.” Draid chuckled at that. “Is that weird?” Cain added.  
  
“Oh no,” Draid told him. “It’s perfect.”  
  
The dragon leaned into Cain again, reaching with his tongue to flick it across one of his nipples, earning him the same reaction as before.  
  
“You like that?” he asked the Pokémon.  
  
“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “No one really does that to me more than once.”  
  
“Well let’s learn together, shall we?”  
  
Draid brought his face in close again, this time running his tongue over the small mound. He tensed a little less that time as Draid swirled his tongue around it. Then, like the kiss, he melted into it, short, quiet moans escaping him. Then Draid switched to the other side to give the other one the same attention. With his hands, he again traced the outline of his chest again before going lower. Each bump of his abs was hard as stone – flexed from his attentions above – and made Draid shiver slightly as well. His hand went on to his side, then lower still, rubbing between his hip and his thigh. If his arms were as thick as Draid’s legs, then Cain’s legs were almost as thick as his body.  
  
Finally, Draid gave the nipple a small suck, Cain’s back arching in response, before pulling back to get another good look at him. His face was still just as red, eyes shut like he was holding something back. Lower down, the Chesnaught was a dripping mess, leaking like a faucet from all the touching. A clear line ran all the way from his tip to his balls and was even starting to pool on the couch a little.  
  
“Quite the gusher, aren’t you?” he commented. He wasn’t sure if Cain heard him until he finally opened his eyes, looking down at himself. He almost seemed a little surprised he was as turned on as he was. “Here,” Draid went on, standing up from the couch to kneel between his legs, “let me get that for you.”  
  
Draid paused only a moment as his face approached Cain’s massive cock at last. His heart raced in anticipation. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he brought his tongue to the bottom of the line of pre beneath his balls, getting a good whiff of them in the process and nearly having his mind go blank. Shaking it off, he licked up over his heavy sack and up his length to the tip, getting every drop that ran out of him in the process.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Cain breathed as he licked. As Draid reached the top, their eyes met. “You’re really doing this huh?” he asked.  
  
“If I told you how badly I wanted this now,” Draid answered, “you’d probably be a little scared of me.”  
  
“I’m not about to stop you.”  
  
“Good. You’d have a very hard time of it. Ready?”  
  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
  
Draid rose up slightly and took another look at what he was taking on, nearly drooling as he did. “I don’t even know where to start. You’re so big.”  
  
He reached out and grabbed the shaft in one hand. The other rubbed over his balls, feeling how heavy they really were. “Don’t tell me what you like just yet,” he told him. “I wanna see if I can guess.”  
  
Cain nodded in agreement, looking a little nervous again. What did he think he was gonna do? Draid wondered.  
  
The hand around his balls went lower, as did Draid’s head. The thumb of the hand rubbed at Cain’s taint while the drake started to twist his tongue around the Pokémon’s balls, gently tugging them and tasting his musk. Cain grunted far above him as he tensed at the attention, his balls tugging back against Draid’s tongue and the dragon grinned. He definitely liked that.  
  
Pinching his taint now, Draid attempted to take one of the huge orbs into his mouth, softly sucking on it while the hand on the Pokémon’s cock started to play with his foreskin. He was hoping to find everything that drove the Chesnaught wild, all the while trying to not go crazy himself. All the quiet sounds Cain was making weren’t helping. They were just working to make Draid want to work harder so he would be even louder. As the hand around Cain’s cock started to get covered in pre, he somewhat reluctantly let Cain’s balls go and looked up at his friend. His eyes were squeezed shut, his head tossed back over the top of the couch, but as Draid stopped he looked down.  
  
Taking that as permission to continue, he ran his tongue up his length again with slow and deliberate pauses to watch how his friend’s face changed. He lapped up what he could when he reached the tip again then descended back down, hand still rubbing the other side of the shaft. He went up and down with his tongue a few more time to the tune of Cain’s quiet growls and groans, getting his whole length nice and wet. Each time he reached the head he would taste whatever the Chesnaught leaked out then run his tongue all around the head, poking between the foreskin without pulling it down all the way.  
  
After a fair bit of this treatment, Cain was twitching enough to knock Draid’s tongue away, so he figured it was time to get to the main event. Holding the Chesnaught’s cock steady, he lowered his mouth down to the head, a line of drool falling onto it as the drake was no longer able to hold back. He kissed the tip before parting his lips around him, sinking down over the head with a moan of his own. His tongue ran over every millimeter that was in his mouth, the taste and feel sending quivers through his whole body. Cain’s hands gripped the couch to either side of him as he entered his friend’s mouth, sucking in a long breath through his nose.  
  
Initial disbelief passing that he actually had Cain’s cock in his mouth, Draid started to take it deeper, lightly sucking and running his long serpent tongue around the shaft. He went down until he felt the tip touch the back of his throat then went back up until the barest amount still went past his lips. Then, taking a breath, he pushed lower, feeling the head enter his throat as it twitched in pleasure. He held it there a moment, letting himself get used to the feeling of it that deep so he wouldn’t choke later. He still had some ways to go on the Pokémon and wasn’t about to rest until he knew he could take it to the base.  
  
As he pulled up, a more audible noise escaped Cain, making Draid almost choke anyway as he held back a laugh. He was so damned cute.  
  
Draid didn’t rest long, already longing for more cock down his throat. Taking another breath, he slid lower, feeling his neck bulge out as his snout got closer and closer to Cain’s stomach. He passed the half-way point, then the three-quarter point, going down until he knew he could swallow every bit of him, but not bottoming out just yet.  
  
The dragon pulled off with a loud gasp, catching his breath and meeting Cain’s eyes again. A look of disbelief coated his face. “How did you do that?” he asked.  
  
“Practice,” he answered mischievously.  
  
“On _what_?”  
  
“Oh you’re gonna have to do a lot of convincing to get me to tell you that story,” Draid teased.  
  
Before Cain could get another word in, Draid went back down on him, sucking harder on his length as it went in and out of his throat and building up a steady but slow rhythm. One of Draid’s hands went to his own cock. His tip had been brushing up against the bottom of the couch and leaving a wet trail as it twitched up and down. He rubbed himself slowly, in time with his motions on Cain’s dick. His tail flicked back and forth in the air behind him, almost wagging like a dog’s. With his other hand, he steadied himself on Cain’s body, rubbing his thigh. The Pokémon tensed even more beneath that touch in particular, the individual muscles in the top of his leg becoming more pronounced beneath Draid’s hand.  
  
“Holy shit, Draid…” Cain breathed above him. Draid started to go deeper with each of his motions. The hand on his leg went up to Cain’s abs for better leverage, and as he grazed over each stone-hard bump he let out a moan of his own, cut off repeatedly as the Chesnaught’s cock cut off his airflow.  
  
When he needed to give his throat a break, Draid shifted his focus to the head. He brought his other hand up from his own length and used both to rub the rest of Cain’s shaft while his tongue worked over and around the tip. It was during one of those times that Cain spoke up.  
  
“Draid, I’m… oh fuck…”  
  
At this word, Draid came up from Cain’s cock with a wet pop. He took his hands away as well, placing them on his thighs and rubbing them gently.  
  
Cain’s eyes popped open in confusion. “Wha- Why did you stop?”  
  
Draid gave his friend the slyest look he could manage. “Just because you're close doesn't mean this has to end yet. I'm having _far_ too much fun here.”  
  
“Come on bro, d-don’t do this to me.”  
  
Draid put a single hand back on Cain’s shaft, pulling his foreskin back all the way before running his tongue along the base of the head.  
  
“Draid…”  
  
He took the head back in his mouth and repeatedly popped it back out, giving his base the barest touch with his fingertips.  
  
“Draid please…”  
  
He bent down lower and kissed down the length, thumb teasing the tip and getting drenched in pre.  
  
“Please, Draid, I’m so close!”  
  
He brought his head back up and gave the spot right below the head another lick, grinning cheek to cheek.  
  
“F-fuck, please man, please let me finish!”  
  
Draid looked off for a moment, as if considering it, his tongue still circling the Pokémon’s tip and his hand squeezing the base of his shaft.  
  
Cain was starting to sound like he had just run a marathon, his breathing labored and sweat dripping down his muscled body. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a moan they probably heard out in the hall. “Please let me cum!”  
  
Satisfied, Draid slid his hands underneath Cain’s butt, opened his mouth wide, and took his length straight to the base.  
  
With another moan, and a few twitches all the way down his throat, Cain started to pump his load into the dragon. The Chesnaught’s hips bucked up into him, and Draid held himself for as long as he could, letting the Pokémon’s cum gush straight into him, before pulling up and getting a proper taste of his thick spunk and swallowing it all greedily, and there was so much of it!  
  
Even after several mouthfuls, Cain showed no sign of slowing down. He grunted with every rope that left him. Draid rubbed both his hands around his shaft, making sure he kept going as long as possible and making sure to let none of it go to waste. But the Chesnaught’s virility proved to be just too much for him. He filled his mouth faster than he could swallow, until it started to leak around his lips. Draid still did his best to get as much as he could manage though, but even getting most of it there was still a sizable amount left dripping down Cain’s shaft. Even with balls as big as his, where did he keep it all?!  
  
After what felt like an eternity in cum-filled heaven, Draid’s mind fogged over in bliss as he just kept trying to drink all he could, Cain’s orgasm finally slowed to a trickle.  
  
Draid pulled off and swallowed his last mouthful, trying to get his breath back. Cain was a panting mess as well, still pulsing out a few more beads of cum as his hard-on started to twitch its way down.  
  
Draid wiped off his chin. “I can see why the girls like you,” he teased.  
  
Cain took a second to answer. “That… was… amazing…”  
  
Draid rose up, crawled back over onto Cain and brought him back to reality with one last kiss. When he pulled away the Pokémon’s face was scrunched up.  
  
“Holy shit cum tastes disgusting,” Cain spat.  
  
Draid chuckled. “It’s an acquired taste.”  
  
He shook his head. “No thank you.”  
  
The dragon laughed harder. He got off of his friend and grabbed a bottle of water off of the table. “Here,” he said and handed it to him.  
  
The Pokémon took it with a grin that slipped away as he saw Draid’s still-hard cock swinging in front of him. “Did you not finish?” he asked.  
  
Draid looked down and gave an awkward laugh. “Oh, no not really, but that’s okay. That was for you, and I had plenty of fun, believe me.” Cain didn’t look happy with that answer. Draid rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s get dressed before the others start making up stories that are likely true at this point.”  
  
He turned to do just that, grabbing his discarded pants off the floor with his tail. Before he could put them back on, a shadow loomed over him. And before he could turn, Cain’s arms wrapped around him beneath his wings. He held the dragon close, making Draid’s heart skip a beat to feel his chest pressed against his back.  
  
One of the Chesnaught’s hands reached out and grabbed Draid’s length, just starting to soften, and rubbed it back to a twitching, leaky mess.  
  
“C-Cain?” Draid stammered.  
  
“Don’t get me wrong,” he said, “I appreciate you trying not to push things too far, but the least I can do is return the favor.”  
  
Knowing he had no hope of breaking out of Cain’s grasp if he even wanted to, he melted into his touch. Everything they had done up to that point had left Draid’s body feeling like an exposed wire. Cain jerked him fast, and Draid bucked back against his hand without even meaning to. Before he knew it he felt the powerful waves of orgasmic bliss flood him and his load shot out in long ropes. It flew clear into one of the mirrors on top of the table no small distance from them. The next few landed on the floor and the last just before him.  
  
“Dang, dude!” Cain commented, letting him go.  
  
Draid nearly collapsed as he did, but was able to recover himself. After edging as long as he had while blowing his friend, he hadn’t expected that. He looked up at the trail his cum left a, little impressed with himself, but ultimately frowned.  
  
“You know I have to clean that up now, right?” he commented.  
  
Cain laughed at that, deep and booming. “Don’t worry,” he said, “I’ll help you out.”  
  
***  
  
After cleaning their mess and finally getting dressed again, the two made their way to the exit, walking side by side as if nothing had ever happened. “So, how do you feel?” Draid asked. “Any revelations?”  
  
“Aside from the fact that I’ll be hard pressed to get another blowjob that good anytime soon, I don’t know. I don’t know if I could get that comfortable with another guy yet, and I don’t know what I’d be comfortable doing with them.”  
  
“Well that’s fair. It’s not a decision that should be made without a lot of thought.”  
  
Cain nodded. “I’m still gonna take your advice and try to be more open with guys who are that kind of friendly with me though. Because of what we did, I think I figured out a way to recognize my anxiety and ignore it until it goes away on its own.”  
  
“That’s good,” Draid told him with a grin. “Hey can I say one more thing before we go back to friends-mode?”  
  
“Uhh… sure?”  
  
Draid stopped them and looked up and down the hall to make sure they were alone before, “Ho-ly fuck! Do you know how good your ass looks? I mean I know you work out, but do you take like a full day to do nothing but squats? Because my _god_ I could stare at it all day.”  
  
Cain started laughing hysterically at the compliments, then cut Draid off by throwing an arm around his shoulders, shocking the dragon.  
  
“Alright, alright,” he said pulling him close, “let’s get to the bar before it closes.”  
  
Draid rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to gush _that_ much… maybe.  
  
“Fine,” he groaned playfully.  
  
The two friends shared a smile and went to enjoy the rest of their night.


End file.
